Fairy Tail Police Department
by Codex Solutus
Summary: A young boy, no older than 12, has been left behind by his foster father. Not knowing where and when to properly use what he has been taught, he pursues the life of a vigilante. Years later, whether by fate or coincidence, he finds his niche in this world as a protector of the innocent and those he cares about. Police AU. NatsuxMiniHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS. THE MAN WHO DOES GOES BY THE NAME OF HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

Words: "Words"

Thoughts: ' _Thoughts'_

Spells: " _ **Spells**_ "

Yelling: " **YELLING"**

Non-human being speaking: " **Speaking"**

Soft Sound: _*Soft Sound*_

Loud Sound: ***Loud Sound***

* * *

" **IIIIIIGGGNNEEEEEEEEEEL!** " A young 12 year old boy with interesting pink -sorry, _salmon_ \- hair yelled at the top of his lungs, gaining the attention of many of his neighbours. Afterwards, the sounds of furniture being thrown about was heard from the small house that the boy resided in. An old couch, a wooden cabinet, a couple of tables and a framed case full of war medals were demolished. Nothing was spared from the boy's tantrum. When his energy diminished, the young lad slumped against a wall and hugged his knees. "Where are you?"

The boy's previous tantrum slowly shifted into loss-induced depression. His shoulders shook as warm tears flowed incessantly down his face, which was contorted from his emotional turmoil. As he rubbed the tears away from his eyes, he noticed a glimpse of white underneath an overturned cabinet. Ignoring the stinging sensation of glass and splinters digging into his skin, he grabbed the object and examined it. It was a soft white scarf with black lines crisscrossing, giving it an image of white dragon scales. He smiled a bit, remembering the tall tales Igneel used to tell him about a world of magic and dragons.

"I will find you Igneel and when I do, I would've made you the proudest father there is. I will make that happen or else my name isn't Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said to no one in particular as he stood up, back straight and chin high, as he wrapped the scarf around the neck. He walked towards the door, not even bothering to take any supplies or cleaning up the mess he created. When he reached the door, Natsu gave the place one last glance before leaving his home of 4 years.

* * *

 _6 YEARS LATER_

A really short elderly man was taking his daily stroll of the quiet neighborhood when an alarm blared and a bunch of delinquents stumbled out of a jewelry store with one of them pointing a gun inside the small building. There about five of them, all were wearing ski masks and sweaters, with three of them carrying a duffel bag. One of the men made eye contact with the elder and pulled out a pistol. With his keen eye, he could make out the shape of a Browning Hi-Power 9mm handgun.

"Down on the ground, you old fart!" Having no means of defending himself, he was forced to lay on the ground stomach down with his hands high above his head. A flurry of footsteps was heard from the alleyway in between the jewelry shop and the building he was in front of. He risked a quick peek and was surprised at what he saw. Another individual, clad in black clothing, rocketed from the alley wielding a trash bin lid and was headed towards the man pointing a gun at the store. Said person was too late to react to a metal lid crashing on his face, and arms taking away the weapon from his hands. The black clad vigilante then ran to the man who was aiming at the elder. The man whipped his pistol and fired a wild shot at the stranger. His eyes widened when the man _dodged_ the bullet and grabbed onto his gun. A sudden twist of the stranger's wrist caused the other armed crook to cry in pain as he was disarmed. Before the other three could even think about running away, the stranger pointed both pistols at them.

"Run away, and I'll make sure that this will be the last day you will be able to walk." Stranger threatened with a raspy voice. Knowing that escape is futile, the crooks put down the duffel bags and laid down on the ground with their hands behind their heads. The other two crooks were still on the ground, howling in pain due to broken fingers/noses.

"Sir." Makarov's attention was gained by the newcomer. "Could you please contact the authorities and tell them to collect these men." Without hesitation, the old man got to his feet and pulled out a phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" An operator responded to his call.

"This is Captain Makarov Dreyar of the Fairy Tail Precinct, I am at the scene of an attempted robbery at the Majiga Jewelry Store. 5 Suspects have been subdued and all stolen items are accounted for. Requesting pickup of suspects." Makarov replied, relishing at the slight tensing of the stranger's posture at the recognition of his name. Minutes later, 3 police cruisers rolled in as well as a van for the criminals. From each of the cruisers, a young man and a young woman jumped out. Each one of them saw the black clad individual and proceeded to draw their firearms at the man.

"Stand down." Makarov's powerful for his age voice made the officers pause. "This man was the one who subdued these criminals." Two clinks were then heard and Makarov turned to face the noise. It had seemed while all the officers were being ordered by Makarov, the stranger ejected the pistol's magazines. With slow movements, the stranger cocked the pistols once to eject the sole round in the chambers before putting them down.

"My boy, I thank you for your bravery." The elder said as he walked up to the taller man. "I would like to know your name." As the stranger stared at Makarov in silence, the police captain assessed him. He was fairly tall, standing at 5'10", and as previously stated, clad in all black - save for an out of place white scarf with scale designs covering the bottom half of his face. His upper body was covered with a black t-shirt underneath a black trench coat which extended past his knees. Black cloth padding reinforced his upper body defences at his shoulders and forearms. His right hand had a fingerless glove while his left was covered with a full finger glove. His lower body attire consisted of black cargo pants tucked underneath black combat boots which ended underneath a set of black kneepads. Makarov noticed an insignia of a red dragon's head (Natsu's magic circle in canon anime) on the left breast pocket of the trench coat. His face was covered by his scarf as well as a black beanie and black tinted biker goggles. Unexpectedly, in Makarov's case, the stranger removed his headgear to reveal a frightfully young face with a mop of pink hair and serious yet vibrant onyx eyes.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, but you all might know me as the Salamander." It was Makarov's turn to tense at the recognition of the boy's name. The Salamander was a well known vigilante in the entire country of Fiore. His career of four years were mainly exploits of making a Magnolian cop's life an easier time by arriving at the scene of crimes at least 10 minutes before any police could respond. However, sometimes his exploits included the unnecessary destruction of property. Before he could fully stomach the info of meeting the most helpful yet destructive vigilante, a blur of red was headed towards Natsu.

"You are under arrest for various accounts of property damage!" A woman with blood red hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes attempted to tackle the boy to the ground. To her, and everyone present's surprise, she face planted into the pavement due to Natsu sidestepping her. If you are wondering, the crooks are still on the ground.

"I'll also take that as a thank you for the various accounts of community service I have committed." The pinkette replied with a cheeky smile. The smile riled up the redhead and made her furious beyond belief.

"Add resisting arrest to the list!" She pulled out her baton and swung. Everyone was caught by surprise again when Natsu gave her an armlock from behind.

"Officer, please gimme a break. I'm tired and you tackling me was the last thing I wanted, so I had to _evade_ your arrest in order to keep what is left of my energy and strength." Natsu reasoned, but the redhead was adamant to arrest him, so she did what was considered by all as a low blow; aka a kick to the groin. However, her leg impacted hard plastic rather than flesh, making her bite back a groan of pain. "Yeah, someone did that to me once. Wore protection there ever since."

"Natsu, please let her go." The vigilante gave Makarov a pout before breaking the arm lock and putting his hands up high in the air. The redhead spun around and was about to hit Natsu for assaulting an officer of the law, but she then noticed the baton dangling by its strap on his right hand.

"Looking for something Officer?" Natsu playfully asked. Growling in annoyance, the red head forcefully took the baton from him. "I think that we got off in a pretty bad start, so let us re-introduce ourselves, and disregard previous titles and ranks. My name's Natsu Dragneel." He held out his hand.

"Erza Scarlet." She warily eyed his hand before shaking it and replying. ' _His hand is unnaturally warm, especially with the glove on._ ' Heat rose to her cheeks, but she willed it to stay down. As they shook hands, she observed his features. ' _Pink hair, unnatural but somehow it suits him very well. A wild smile and warm eyes, he almost reminds me of... NO! Forget about him, for the sake of the others._ '

"So Natsu, how old are you?" Makarov asked, making the two let go of each other.

"If memory serves me, I'm turning 18 in a few months." Natsu replied. Makarov's eyes widened by a barely noticeable amount.

' _This boy has been cleaning up city streets of criminals ever since he was 14?! Who is this kid's parents?!_ ' He thought. "Do you have any parents?"

Suddenly, Natsu playful demeanor changed into a somber one. The others saw him squeeze his fist ever so slightly. "My real parents left me when I was an infant, for eight years I lived in an abusive orphanage home before I was adopted by Igneel, my foster father."

" _IGNEEL?! As in the Fire Dragon of the legendary 4th SOG, The Dragon Armada?! No wonder this kid has been beating up crooks left and right."_ He thought.

"But then, about 6 years ago, Igneel disappeared from my life without a trace. He didn't even leave a single note stating why. If he was going overseas again, he could've just told me and I would've understood. _*sigh*_ But what has passed cannot be changed. So I used what he taught me to help the community in the best method I could think off, which is vigilante law enforcement." Natsu went on.

' _This kid's got it tough, abandoned twice?! Some of my own officers are orphans themselves, but they weren't left behind twice._ ' Makarov's thoughts were interrupted by Erza's voice.

"Captain, why are you letting this _delinquent_ get away with his charges of property damage?" Utter confusion was at the forefront of her emotions during the situation.

"Because Sergeant Scarlet, the amount of criminals he has subdued overshadows his unfortunate addiction to collateral damage. However, I have this funny feeling that if I let you go, members of the Fioran Police Force* would arrest him and be less lenient with their punishments. So, I have a proposition for you Natsu. I would like you to join us in order for the charges to be dropped in exchange for service." A pregnant silence filled the air.

"Sir, with all due respect, but why the hell would we want an undisciplined street rat who has busted a few low-level crooks out of pure luck in our Police Department?" A raven-haired officer asked, raising his weapon at the pinkette. Makarov merely sighed as Natsu chuckled.

"Well Officer, if you let me in, I might be able to tell you that in about 3 weeks, a gang called 'The Knucklebackers' (bear with me with the crappy gang name.) will be launching an all out assault at a local bank along with the Powder Gangers. Oops, I said too much." On Natsu's face was the biggest wisecrack grin you have ever seen on your life as he saw the Officer's shocked face.

"So what you overheard a bunch of punks blabbing about an attack. Information that you pick up from the streets isn't enough to convince us to let you in." The officer retorted when he recovered from his shock, making Natsu sigh.

"What then will it take for me to join your little police force, assuming that I am interested." It was the raven-haired officer's turn to smile.

"Beat me." Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, 'cause I just took out 2 armed men and made the 3 others surrender in less than 30 seconds. Also, I managed to resist arrest from one of your own sergeants."

"Those crooks were amateurs, let's see you handle yourself against an officer of the law." The man took off his cap and holster. As he walked towards Natsu, the pinkette couldn't help but grin at a sudden thought in his mind.

"So you're saying that your superior isn't a real officer of the law?" That made the man stop in his tracks and a miasma of bloodlust began to emanate from none other than Erza.

"Is that what you think of me Officer Gray Fullbuster? A phony?" The redhead asked as she began to stalk towards him. Officer Fullbuster began to sweat profusely at the look she was giving him.

"N-N-No, of course not Sarge. That's not what I was -" He was cut short by a powerful headbutt from the scarlet haired beauty.

"Jeez, you cow. You're always so violent when it comes to these things." A teasing feminine voice was heard from the truck. The door then opened and out came another beautiful woman. Her hair was as white as snow, her eyes as blue as the sea and her figure was slightly more top-heavy than Sergeant Scarlet. However, the moment the redhead made eye contact with her, her face grew red in anger.

"Mind your business, witch. We were all fine until you came out of the truck. As a matter of fact, stay in there and rot for all I care." The police sergeant said. Then the platinum blonde beauty gave Erza the finger while sticking out her tongue, effectively aggravating Erza more and confusing Natsu even further.

"Hey old man, do these two act like this all the time?" Makarov sighed tiredly as he nodded. "If kids who aspire to become police officers see these two… Oh god, I don't want to find out what your new recruits are going to end up like."

" **WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!** " Erza and the 'witch' yelled at Natsu at the same time, apparently hearing his comment.

"It means that I don't think that you two make the best role models for children who want to be police officers like yourselves or with kids in general." Natsu answered nonchalantly. He then ducked, barely causing a baton to miss his face by a few inches. Though the baton did hit Gray in the face. "That was close."

Then a fist travelling at supersonic speed (in Natsu's opinion) hit his cheek with the force of a freight train travelling at 100km/h. The vigilante stumbled backwards, clutching his cheek in shock and surprise, before casting a furious gaze upon his attacker. It was none other than the 'witch' Scarlet was referring to. Rubbing the sore area tenderly and calming himself, Natsu chuckled at his predicament. "Nice punch, though I wish I had not lowered my guard around all of you."

"Thanks, what's your name punk?" The white-haired beauty asked.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Yours?"

"Sergeant Mirajane Strauss, but call me Mira."

"Cute name." For the first time in a long time, Mira's face flushed in embarrassment at the compliment. ' _What's this, I'm getting embarrassed because of him! Sure, he's cute with that pink hair, but to think that I'm already falling for him?! Hell no!_ ' She lightly slapped her cheeks to get rid of the blush, but the damage was done. Natsu, and unfortunately Erza as well, saw the blush.

' _What's up with her? Getting embarrassed 'cause of a compliment?_ ' He thought to himself in amusement, but Erza had a different thought in her mind.

' _That hag, wooing him with her acting. Can't she see that he's not interested._ ' Killer intent began to slowly leak out of Erza's body as the sergeant glared at her subordinate. Finally, Mira managed to recompose herself as her main objective was reiterated in her mind.

"Pinky, I challenge you to a fight." Her statement caused a variety of reactions. Makarov paled, Natsu and the other officers sweat dropped, and Erza got even more furious.

"I would recommend you decline that challenge Natsu. I am a more fitting opponent than that weakling." Erza butted in, cutting Natsu off from making any sort of response. A tick mark grew on Mira's forehead.

"As if tin can, I could whoop your ass from here to Clover with my hands tied to my back." She retorted with a smirk.

"I can and will wipe your entire existence from this world without even lifting a finger." Erza countered, a victorious grin on her face.

"Please, you're so weak that if I blew on you, you would crumble to dust." Mira snapped back, openly glaring and gritting her teeth at her rival. Erza wordlessly stomped towards her rival, rolling her sleeves up, as Mira did so as well. Before their fists could even cock back, Natsu went in between them to act as a barrier. Unfortunately, his hands landed on one of their 'prohibited' areas.

"Now, now ladies. Can't we all just get along?" Natsu teasingly said, completely oblivious to where his hands are and the other police officers seeking refuge inside the truck Mira drove.

" **Natsu….** " Both ladies said, their hair shadowing their eyes and a miasma filled the air.

"Eh?" At this moment, Natsu finally felt were on his hands. Being the lovable idiot he is, he decided to give the objects an experimental squeeze to justify his suspicions. His entire being paled in fear when his assumptions were proven right at what he felt. Instincts kicked in and he hastily removed his hands and backed away with his hands in front of his chest, palms facing outwards. "I-I'm sorry, it was an accident."

" **It would've been if you didn't molest us a second time.** " The way that they spoke in unison caused the many mini-Natsus inside Natsu's head to panic and prepare for a quick get-away.

' _What are your orders, skipper?!_ ' One of the mini-Natsus, dressed as a Navy sailor, questioned another.

' _What else?! We get the f*** outta here! Balls to the wall, boys_ (I believe it's a navy term that means full speed) _!_ ' Skipper Natsu responded. Outside his mind, Natsu was sweating bullets as the women walked towards him. He usually didn't get this scared when dealing with female gangsters, but these two have a weird effect on him that made him act this way. Sure, he might have accidentally groped some of said gangsters, but he apologized every time out of habit and politeness. Even though they're criminals, they're still a human.

He saw them raise their hands, fists closed. They punched in unison, but were surprised to see him catch their powerful fists. A quick glance to his eyes showed them why he blocked them. The pupils were constricted, revealing olive drab green sclera. There was an animalistic glint to them, surprisingly appealing to both women. As soon as it came, it disappeared and Natsu's eyes reverted to their original colour. He blinked and then shook his head. "Sorry, instincts and muscle memory took me over. You can hit me again if you feel that it's a proper apology for accidentally touching you two inappropriately." He admitted, but he noticed that they weren't paying attention for their eyes were slightly glassed.

' _He looked so dominant with those eyes, but also very protective. I wish I could stare at those olive eyes much longer. Wait…. What am I talking about?! Now's not the time to fall for him, no matter how cute he is or how fitting that attire is for him…. MIRA, STOP THINKING ABOUT A RANDOM STRANGER LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE A BROTHER AND SISTER TO WATCH OVER!'_ Mira thought, conflicted between her two mindsets: the 'hopeless romantic' and the 'big sister'. Erza had a slightly similar situation going on in her head.

' _Powerful, yet warm. This man keeps surprising me during our short time together. I wish I could be closer to him, but I can't. There's no more room for love in my heart, not after_ he _demolished it. I need to focus on getting stronger for them. I won't let grandpa's sacrifice be in vain._ ' She thought, she shook her head just as Natsu was tackled by a very burly man.

" **IT'S NOT MANLY TO TOUCH A MAN'S SISTER!** " The giant had the same hair colour as Mira, but black eyes. Currently, Natsu was trying to escape from the man's massive biceps as he held Natsu in a headlock. Unfortunately for him, Mira was brought out of her inner conflict by the giant's loud voice.

" **ELFMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** " She yelled, making Elfman drop Natsu to the ground. The pinkette was silently thanking Mira as he relished in the sweet smell of air rather than the 'manly' scent of Axe perfume.

"He was touching you like a pervert, sis!" He argued with her, pointing an accusatory finger at Natsu. Elfman immediately regretted that when Mira bonked him in the head, leaving a small bump at the point of impact.

"And you think I didn't know that?! Did you think I was going to let him get away with it?!" She asked, making the bigger man shrink in slight embarrassment.

"Mira-nee, don't be like that." A sweet, soft voice was heard from behind Natsu. He turned around, and felt his heart stop. The girl was nearly identical to Mira at first sight; white hair, blue eyes and a beautiful face. Though she was slightly smaller in some areas, but Natsu didn't care. She looked like a goddess to him, and that's saying something after meeting two candidates that are gorgeous without even trying. "You know Elfman is always like this, though you were acting kinda off when that guy blocked your punch." She then faced a slightly blushing Natsu and smiled at him.

"Hi, my name's Lisanna, I'm Mira's little sister. Thanks for saving the Captain, Natsu." Natsu attempted to speak, but couldn't. His tongue wasn't working and his brain was fried because of that angelic smile that Lisanna gave him.

"N-n-no problem." He managed to stutter out. Lisanna responded by giving him a wider smile, and he returned the smile with his own. The stutter and the blush, however, was noticed by the two sergeants and the captain.

' _Aaah, young love. I wish the kid all the luck he needs and deserves. Especially when two women seemed to already have him on their sights._ ' Makarov mused with a smirk on his face, before it turned into a frown and anime tears flowed from his eyes. ' _Why didn't I get a harem on the spot by saving someone?'_

"Hey pinkie, fight me!" The moment between Lisanna and Natsu suddenly ended when Gray's irritating voice (Natsu's words) reached the vigilante's ears. He faced the man, but then choked on his own spit when he saw that Gray was only wearing his boxers.

"Why would I fight a pervert like you?!" Natsu asked incredulously. ' _Stupid stripper ruined the moment.'_

"What do you mean pervert?" The police officer asked, confusion etched on his face. Natsu then fell to the ground in disbelief.

"Gray, your clothes…." Erza seethed at the nearly naked policeman.

"Not again!" Gray exclaimed as he frantically began to search for his clothing, not wanting to face Erza's wrath. On the other hand, Erza was tapping her foot impatiently as she watched Gray search the police cruisers.

"Again?" Natsu asked his crush. Much to Mira, Erza and Elfman's displeasure.

"Gray has a stripping habit. Sometimes he doesn't even know how or when he did it." Lisanna explained.

"Where did he get that habit from?"

"He was raised in a cold climate and the person who taught him how to fight made him strip his clothes everyday as they trained in the frigid temperatures." She explained. To her surprise, Natsu simply nodded in understanding. To her memory, anyone who has heard about Gray's training were surprised to say the least. "Aren't you surprised about his intensive training?"

"Nope, Igneel also trained me in frigid temperatures. However, he didn't make me strip; he just made me take a dip in a frozen lake at least twice a day. Once in the early morning and once at dusk." He calmly explained, not noticing that Lisanna's eyes bulged. "Furthermore, he made me also do laps in the desert with minimal water. Either that, or extreme training at the base of an active volcano." Little did he know that Lisanna passed out in extreme shock at his calm words.

" **LISANNA, ARE YOU OK!** " Natsu faced the object of interest and his jaw dropped when he saw Lisanna's soul seep out of her mouth. Before anything could be done, Natsu was tackled by Elfman while the eldest Strauss shoved the poor lady's soul back to her body.

"Eh? Mira-nee, what's going on?" Lisanna asked when she regained consciousness.

"You passed out while that nincompoop was talking to you." Mira replied, purposely ignoring Natsu yelling out 'Hey' at the background. "What did he tell you anyways?" LIsanna scrunched her face in an attempt to remember what had occurred. Then a light bulb appeared above her head.

"He told me that he trained in the exact same conditions as Gray when he was under Igneel's care, and he trained in intense heat as well."

"That's what made you pass out?" Mira asked. Lisanna shook her head.

"Nope. It's what he did and how casually he said it that made me pass out. He said that he took constant dips in a frozen lake and he trained near the base of an active volcano."

"And he said that like it was a day-to-day thing?" Mira's eyes bulged at the information. They bulged even further when Lisanna nodded her head.

"Get off of me!" They heard Natsu exclaim and a moment later, they saw Elfman get thrown to the sidewalk. Natsu then stood up, dusted his trenchcoat, and gave the both of them a shy smile. "Sorry about that you guys, couldn't breathe under him." Both girls blushed at his cute attitude, but once again the moment was ruined by a voice that sounded like nails scratching a chalkboard (Natsu and the Strauss girls' words).

"Alright, fight me!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs. ( **I may have forgotten that there were civilians watching the entire thing, from the jewelry store robbery to this moment. So i'll pretend that you guys already knew that.** ) The civilians then pulled out their phones in anticipation of seeing an officer get his but kicked by the vigilante.

"Officer Fullbuster, please I don't feel like it. Can't you see the civilians watching us?" Gray blinked once and then looked around before facing Natsu once more.

"Well, at least I'll have some evidence that I kicked your butt." A large collection of facepalms simultaneously sounded from a 5 foot vicinity around Gray.

"Really Gray, are you _that_ much of an idiot?" Makarov asked one of his youngest police officers.

"Eh?" Was all what Gray could say at the moment.

"Gray, that statement alone has given us a really bad reputation boost with the higher ups. You beating an innocent _or_ you being humiliated by a vigilante would only make it even worse." Erza explained as she bonked him on the head. "And you on the other hand, I have decided that I'll look past your previous crimes for saving the life of our beloved captain as well as the lives of many innocents. Thank you." Erza then bowed right in front of Natsu. In fact, her head was level with his waist at the moment. Lisanna and Mira saw this and were very, I repeat, VERY furious (though Lisanna hid her emotions very well).

"Uhhh.." Natsu as well noticed the position Erza was in. Suddenly, his ears picked up a click; one that was familiar to a pistol's hammer being pulled back roughly 10 feet behind Erza. " **GET DOWN!** " Natsu yelled while positioning himself in front of the three ladies.

 ***BANG***

All officers acted upon training and ducked behind cover. Makarov was in the truck, the ladies were behind a cruiser along with Gray and Elfman. The other officer that was with them dove to his car and pulled out a radio. "This is Officer Cana Alberona, gunshot around my location. Shooter unidentified. Requesting ambulance, a civilian has been injured."

That injured civilian was none other than Natsu Dragneel. The .45 ACP round lodged itself into his shoulder. Thankfully, the padding reduced its stopping power and prevented the round from creating an exit wound. However, that bullet was enough to bring the vigilante to his knees. His eyes were blurry, but he could make out a figure holding up a gun while many bystanding civilians panicked and ran away from the scene. Just as he saw the figure, they turned around and ran away.

" **NATSU!** " The three ladies recovered from their momentary lapse of shock and knelt beside the wounded man. With Mira and Erza holding his arm, they made him sit down against a cruiser's door. Lisanna then proceeded to remove Natsu's jacket, with his permission of course - you must always asked the injured party permission to touch them before proceeding to help, unless they're unconscious I believe. She then rolled it up and was intended to apply it on the wound.

She was stopped because Natsu held up his hand and shook his head. The girls looked at each other in worry, but hesitantly complied to his request. From his cargo pants, Natsu pulled a set of tweezers. Their eyes widened when Natsu plunged the tweezers into his bullet wound with a scream of pain. They were about to hold and comfort him, but his eyes showed intense determination and focus that they couldn't bring themselves to do it. Then a minute later, Natsu pulled the bullet out.

" **GAAAAAAAH!** " He yelled at the top of his lungs due to the pain. His hand fell limp, the tweezers falling out of them, and he slumped forwards, the pain causing him to slip to unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered before everything went black, were two sets of royal blue eyes and one set of chocolate brown eyes .

* * *

*The Fioran Police Force would be like the RCMP (if you're Canadian, you know what I mean). To those who don't know, the RCMP is a national police force in Canada. They pretty much are the police in cities or towns without their own police department.

* * *

 **A/N: LELELELELELELELELELELE. Awrite, Awrite, Awrite guys. This is the first chapter of the Fairy Tail Police Department. I may change the title, but nah. As you can already guess, this is a harem story. To those who enjoy 'Eternal Allegiance' and are very disappointed of my lack of an update, let me explain. I am planning to give you guys two chapters; one chapter showcasing the changes that have befallen the grieving mages and the other reveals vital information regarding the incident. The chapters after the second one I shall be writing, are going to focus on the recovery of Natsu and Erza relationship since many of you want them to be together again.**

 **I will write chapters for this fic once in a while since Eternal Allegiance is my main focus. But, that doesn't mean I will not try my best to update when you guys want one. Love you guys!**

 _ **AmICrazy signing out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS. THE MAN WHO DOES GOES BY THE NAME OF HIRO MASHIMA.**

* * *

Words: "Words"

Thoughts: ' _Thoughts'_

Spells: " _ **Spells**_ "

Yelling: " **YELLING"**

Non-human being speaking: " **Speaking"**

Soft Sound: _*Soft Sound*_

Loud Sound: ***Loud Sound***

* * *

"Natsu hang in there." A voice reached his ears. He recognized the voice, but he couldn't place a name on it. He heard sirens, which irritated his ears to no end, in the distance. Pressure was applied on his left shoulder, pain surging through the area. For a minute, all he could focus on was the pain on his shoulder. Sometimes he would catch hints of different voices urging him to hang on and not die. It's not like he wants to die though. He still needed to find Igneel and kick his sorry old ass for leaving him behind. Suddenly, he felt two pairs of arms lift him onto another platform. At least it's more comfortable than asphalt. He could feel himself being rolled into a vehicle, possibly an ambulance since the sirens are still blaring.

"Shut it off." Natsu slurred.

"Sorry kid, no can do." The paramedic apologized before shutting the door. Then realization dawned upon Natsu. He was in an ambulance. A vehicle. A vehicle that moves. A vehicle that moves really quickly when the sirens are blaring. Ah crap.

"You know I think I could walk to the hospital….. This isn't the first time I got wounded." Natsu weakly protested. The paramedic laughed.

"'Fraid I can't let you do that. Chances are that the guy who shot you is still out there. Waiting for you to show up. Plus, it'll be quicker to reach the hospital in an ambulance." Then Natsu faced the paramedic with fearful eyes, shocking the man.

"Please, sir. I don't want to die in this death trap." The way this man begged sent chills up the paramedic's spine and made him worry for his own safety. Just as soon he was about to ask what he meant, the ambulance moved. Natsu's face morphed into one of absolute pain and shifted into a shade of sickly green. Groans and pleas to end his suffering escaped his barely open lips.

"Eh?" The paramedic had a look of complete and utter confusion as his patient went from desperate to half-dead. He began to go over a mental list in his head to figure out what is causing this man to suffer in this fashion. The sliding of a metal bucket caught his attention, especially when Natsu began to unload his lunch's contents into said bucket. The diagnosis for the source of this man's pain hit the paramedic like a train and made him laugh. "I see that you're motion sick. This has to be the most severe case of motion sickness I have ever seen in my entire career."

"Sh-sh-shut up…. _*blergh*_ " Natsu threw up in the metal bucket. The chuckling paramedic lightly hit his back to comfort him. "Kill me now." Natsu queasily muttered. This caused the paramedic to howl in laughter, much to Natsu's 'delight'.

"I'm sorry kid. Hehehe." A paramedic beside the man slapped him at the back of the head. "Ouch. Anyways, let's see that wound." Natsu groaned as the man cut off the shirt covering the bullet wound. There was a hole the size of a nickel on his shoulder with bits and pieces of cloth stuck on the edges. The paramedic has been in the field for 15 years and he knows what each bullet wound looks like. However, he wasn't prepared to see the numerous scars that littered the young man's torso. Many of the scars looked like slash and stab wounds, but there were occasional bullet scars. Being the professional he is, the paramedic shoved the questions to the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand.

".45 ACP. No exit wound. Though it looks a little stretched out at the sides. Oh, apparently the kid or at least one of the cops pulled out the bullet. Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Natsu." the pinkette mumbled, silently cursing the man who created the wheel.

"You must be nuts to pull out a bullet, you could've bled to death. Anyways, the name's Jack." Natsu grunted, not wishing to answer for he felt really nauseous. "You're lucky that those cops were there or else, you would've died. Why were you there on the first place?" Natsu gave him a shortened, albeit almost unintelligible, summary of the events that took place not a few moments ago.

"So you're the Salamander huh? Who knew that one of the most well known vigilantes is a pretty young fella?"

"Well, I don't really go for the meet and greets with the public. If I have to go out, I try to keep a low profile." Natsu reasoned before throwing up again in the bucket. "I hate automobiles." the pinkette whispered to himself before passing out.

"He's an interesting one. Don'tcha think so?"

"Shut up and do your job." The paramedic next to him slapped the back of his head.

* * *

 _*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

' _Huh?'_

 _*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

' _Where the hell am I?'_ Opening his eyes, He saw a white ceiling. ' _Oh, sh-'._ Turning his head to the right, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw a nurse walk in.

"Oh hello, did you just wake up?" She smiled cheerfully at him. Her cheerful demeanor turned into one of worry when she saw his catatonic state and paling complexion. "Are you alright, you look rather pale." The response she got from him was incoherent mumbling. Worrying for the safety of the patient, the nurse left the room to fetch a doctor.

' _I gotta get out of here!_ ' Natsu got out of his bed, thankful that his pants were still on, though he was curious where his top was, and peeked into the hallway. The nurse that was just in his room was heading back towards him with a man in a lab coat following along. Knowing that going into the hallway would bring unwanted attention from the staff, he looked for a window in his room. Luck was not on his side that day as he discovered that his room had no windows. He could hear the doctor's footsteps coming closer and was starting to panic.

* * *

"Besides the wound on his shoulder, are you certain that he is fine? I mean I saw that he was unnaturally pale." The nurse asked the doctor.

"Jessica I am absolutely, positively certain that there was nothing wrong with the man's physical state besides the gunshot wound." The doctor replied as they entered the room. An empty room. "Uh, where is he?"

* * *

' _They'll never find me in here. Mwahaha.'_ Our resident pinkette mused to himself as he relished the comfort that hiding provided.

"He should still be in this room. We never saw him leave and there are no windows." He heard the nurse speak to someone. That other person remained quiet as they moved around the room. Taking a quick peek, Natsu saw the nurse go in the bathroom and the doctor checked under the bed.

' _CHANCE!_ ' As quietly as he could, Natsu left his hiding spot and exited the room. As soon as he did, he was face to face with a pair of brilliant blue eyes. ' _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ '

"Hi Lisanna." Natsu tried to greet her as cheerfully as he could, but it came out sounding like a defeated groan. She didn't reply back and he saw her eyes glassed over. He followed her line of sight and found out that she was staring at _his body_.

' _Hot!_ ' She marveled at his well-toned body, most of her attention was drawn to the perfectly sculpted abdominals this hottie in front of her had. Lisanna, no matter how innocent her friends and family perceive her to be, was tempted beyond believe to let her hands touch and memorize every detail of his body. Then she noticed the scars. No one at such a young age should have that many scars. The only person she knew that had roughly the same amount was Erza.

"There you are!" The nurse exclaimed. She took him by the arm and literally dragged him back to his room, leaving the police officer staring off into space in the middle of the hallway.

"Mr. Dragneel, good afternoon." The doctor greeted him, but Natsu grumbled under his breath. "I understand if you're feeling a little apprehensive about being in the hospital, so I'll make this quick so that you'll be on your way." The speed which Natsu turned his head scared both the doctor and the nurse, thinking that he might snap his own neck rather than stay a second longer in the hospital.

"Well?! Get on with it!" Natsu almost screamed.

"Alright, so you suffered from quite a bit of blood loss due to the bullet wound and your action of pulling it out. We got that fixed up as well as stitched your wound up, so you're good to go. Thankfully for you, a friend paid for your hospital expenses, including the ambulance fee." What the doctor just said confused him, he didn't have friends.

"Do you have the name of my 'friend'?"

"Makarov Dreyar."

"Why would he do that?" Natsu asked the doctor.

"He was worried about your financial standing. Being a vigilante can leave quite a dent in your bank account he said. That and he owes you for saving Erza." Lisanna answered for the doctor, for she entered his room when he asked the question. In her hand was a shirt and a familiar scarf.

"He didn't have to do that though."

"He did it and he doesn't regret it, now shut up and put on a shirt. I came to pick you up." Lisanna ordered. With a weak 'Aye', Natsu took the shirt and his scarf, walking out with her.

"So where are you taking me?" He asked her as they walked out the hospital.

"You're coming with me to Fairy Tail."

"Eh? Why? The little chat with your buddies as well as your boss paying for my hospital fees is a sign that I'm a good guy right?" The cogs in Natsu's head were moving at high speed, so that he wouldn't have to spend a second in a cell with a bunch of crooks that probably hate him.

"The little chat was mainly fighting with Erza, molesting her and my sister, and flirting with me."

"First off, Officer Scarlet threw the first punch, so technically I was defending myself. Secondly, what happened between me, Officer Scarlet and Officer Strauss was accidental, I swear. Finally, I was so not flirting with you." Thinking he had won, Natsu picked up the pace and went ahead of Lisanna. He stopped when he heard faint sniffling from behind him. ' _Please don't be who I think it is._ '

The vigilante reluctantly turned around and saw that Officer Lisanna Strauss was crying. ' _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-'_

"Y-you weren't? I guess I could see why _*sniff*_. Why would someone want to flirt with an ugly girl like me _*sniff*_?"

"What are you talking about?!" Natsu was panicking; he has never encountered this kind of a situation in his life. "You're not ugly."

"If I'm not ugly, then what am I?"

"Well, you're…..uh…. really pretty." Natsu's cognitive functions were starting to fail him

"You hesitated! WAAAAAAH!" She cried a waterfall of tears, then as suddenly as it came, it stopped. Natsu let out a sigh of relief, but was soon sweating bullets when Lisanna's gaze became furious. "I see how it is. You're interested in my sister. Well, sorry if my chest isn't as enormous as hers."

"What?! Ok, you're jumping to conclusions now. I'm not interested in your sister." Natsu reasoned with Lisanna, but his statement did nothing to calm her down. ' _Can't help but notice that she's quite the looker.'_

"So you're interested in Erza then! Typical guys and their chest and butt fetishes!"

"No! No no no no no no! I am not interested in Officer Scarlet because her chest or butt is quite large." Natsu retorted ' _Though I gotta admit that the crimson hair looks marvelous on her, any other hair colour looks weird.'_

"Then prove to me that you are not interested in both of them!"

"Uh…" Natsu's brain decided to shut down and his foot decided to stuff his mouth. "I could take you out on a date?" Lisanna then glomped the poor man.

" **YAY!** " Natsu almost lost his balance and was beginning to suffocate due to the uncomfortable (?) position his head was in. Thankfully, Lisanna let go of him once her emotional high died down. "Magnolia Palace 8 pm sharp on Friday." She told him before speed walking to her cruiser, leaving behind a confused Natsu.

' _What did I get myself into?_ '

* * *

' _This sucks._ ' Natsu thought to himself as he fought to prevent regurgitating, even if his stomach is empty.

"Gee, I'm sorry Natsu, if we had known that you had motion sickness, then we would've figured out a different way of getting you here ASAP." Lisanna apologized to him, her eyes fixed on the road. ' _His motion sick face is weird. I don't know if anyone else could turn into_ that _shade of green. Still cute though.'_

"Kiiiiill…...Meeeee…. * _urp*_."

"Can't do that silly, that would make me a criminal." Lisanna lightly joked. Natsu didn't appreciate her jovial attitude as he slouched on the car's seat while on the verge of death. As he was going to retort, the death machine stopped. "We're here!" Lisanna beamed before exiting the car. However, before she could completely get out, Natsu had already slammed the door open and dove for the ground, kissing it with reckless abandon.

"Free. Free. Free." Natsu muttered in between kisses before standing to his feet, to the confusion of Lisanna. A little embarrassed about his actions, Natsu gave her a shy smile and rubbed the back of his neck. An action that caused Lisanna to blush.

' _Dang it. Why is he so cute!_ ' She thought.

"So, aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"Oh yeah! Just give me a moment." Then she grabbed something from inside the cruiser and held it behind her back. Although she wore a smile on her face, Natsu felt some malice from her and it scared him a bit. Before he could ask anything, she lashed out and cuffed his right hand to her left wrist. "There you go!"

Natsu stared at the cuffs stupidly for a full minute before reacting. " **WHAAAAAATT?!"** His scream got the attention of officers within the precinct headquarters as well as some random pedestrians. He snapped his head back and forth between the cuffs and Lisanna. Then he began to stumble upon his words and sputter incoherently as he tried to comprehend the trickery that this seemingly innocent lady pulled on him. " **WHYYY?!** " He yelled again once he regained the ability to speak.

"So that you won't ditch me because you promised me a date." With those words, Natsu's reality came crashing down.

' _I actually was considering ditching her!_ ' A tug on his wrist brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at the source and saw that Lisanna was motioning him to move along with her with a sweet smile on her face. Natsu was not liking that look on her face at this moment.

"Come on slowpoke, Captain Makarov's waiting for us!"

"Yipee." Natsu responded with a deadpan.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that it's a short chapter, sorry about that. Ran out of funny brain juice. Will have to refill.**

 **Now that I think about it, I'll probably have filler chapters such as this be shorter than story arc driven chapters. So yeah.. Hope you enjoyed this and remember to R &R.**


End file.
